cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The X's
The X's is an American animated television series created by Carlos Ramos about a family of spies, who must hide their identity from the outside world, but sometimes have a little trouble in doing so. It premiered on Nickelodeon on November 25, 2005. It was canceled on December 13, 2006. Nickelodeon has removed The X's Nick website, video section, and related items on Nick.com. On January 1, 2008 the crew and directors finally ceased production of the series. It still airs in Mexico. It is tied with Catscratch and El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera for the shortest lasting stand-alone Nicktoon ever (two others had shorter runs but were spun off from much bigger Nicktoons franchises, were licensed from another company, or never aired on Nickelodeon itself). Synopsis The X's work for SUPERIOR. The X's have their oldest daughter named Tuesday, their youngest son named Truman and many gadgets at their disposal. An organization called S.N.A.F.U. (Society of Nefarious and Felonious Undertakings) is continually trying to cause trouble for the X's in their plans to take over the world. Protagonists *'Mr. X' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): Family patriarch and team leader, Mr. X is the typical sixties expert at hand-to-hand combat. Although he is a competent spy, he struggles with many everyday issues, such as remembering his name. He is also an excellent cook. In one episode his shoe phone {parody of Get Smart} self destructed {parody of Mission Impossible}. *'Mrs. X' (voiced by Wendie Malick): Second in command, Mrs. X is fully trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but she is a repulsive cook. She is an expert at tennis. She is known for administering savage beatings to Glowface (sometimes twice). Her clothing resembles Star Trek uniforms. *'Tuesday X' (voiced by Lynsey Bartilson): The X's oldest daughter and missions investigator. She is 16 years old. Tuesday is the most normal of the team, despite her rather extreme punk-rock garb and frequently changing hair-color. She is also the most knowledgeable of "real-world" behavior, which the other family members either misunderstand or ignore outright. She definitely takes after her mother in savagery and fighting skills, but at heart Tuesday is a genuine teenager who wants to do other things besides spy missions with her family. She easily gets annoyed with Truman for making fun of the size of her huge butt, but despite that, she behaves like a caring sister like in the episode "You Only Sneeze Twice" when Truman's look-alike robot was about to explode, she became worried and in another episode "From Crusha With Love" she guided Truman with his date by advising him. *'Truman X' (voiced by Jansen Panettiere): The X's youngest son and technology expert. Truman, is a combination of Bart Simpson from The Simpsons and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. Truman is the smartest of all the Xs. His radiation "experiments" cause so many "meltdowns" that the local decontamination Squad are on a first name basis with the "X"s. The enfant terrible of the "X"s; Sometimes he can be a nuisance and make trouble. *'Rex X' (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker): Truman's dog he got on his 9th birthday from Sasquatch. Rex was meant to kill Truman with Sasquatch controlling Rex with his mind control roar, but after Truman wouldn't fight him because he thought he would finally have the perfect birthday with him and Truman told about all the good times they had. After those words Rex broke free from the mind control and also all the other animals. Later, Rex became an honorary member for SUPERIOR. His first appearance was in "Boy's Best Fiend," and has since appeared in other episodes such as To Err Is Truman." *'Home Base' (voiced by Stephen Root): Home Base describes itself in the title sequence of The X's as "the house they live in", but Home Base is most likely the name for the computerized brain that runs the functions of their house (neither Mr. X nor Mrs. X appear to be competent about household chores, though Mr. X can mow the grass). Home Base serves as advisor, SUPERIOR contact and mission alert for the Xs, and can be contacted from the X-Jet. It also serves as the (somewhat beleaguered) voice of reason in the family. Seen from above, Home Base is shaped like an X. (He is clearly inspired on HAL 9000, the famous board computer of the Jupiter mission in Stanley Kubrick's "2001 a Space Odyssey.) *'The Y's': The Ys', or "Y's Guys" (wise guys) known by The X's. They seem to be of Indian descent. They are also spies, but better. They are The Xs' rival family, even though once they gave them a cappuccino maker. They once wanted to force The X's to give up their job as SUPERIOR agents so they could be replaced by them. They too have a computerized brain that runs their house, but is more sophisticated than Home Base. One of their fans is Glowface. *'Mr. Y' - Similar to Mr. X. *'Mrs. Y' - Similar to Mrs. X. *'Seven Y' - Similar to Tuesday. *'Scout Y' - Similar to Truman but is a girl. *'The Z's': The Z's are destroyed by the Y's. Antagonists *'Glowface' (voiced by Chris Hardwick): the Xs' arch-enemy and the leader of S.N.A.F.U. Glowface's head is encased in a glass globe with electrical discharges. He wears a rubber suit and gloves to contain his vast energies. His schemes to get rid of the Xs including having Mrs. X break her leg on a coffee table and sending them coupons for family portraits. Like traditional evil villains, Glowface is megalomaniacal, arrogant, loudmouthed and delusional, but he possesses little sophistication or maturity, and believes himself to be much more of a threat than he actually is. Similar to Dr. Evil, he also tends to think up idiotic evil schemes like building a giant ray gun in order to bring the Eiffel Tower and Big Ben to life in order for them to wrestle so he can sell tickets. He has very poor teeth and once had to get braces. He is disdainful of his nephew, Brandon's crush on Tuesday. Glowface is also allergic to Zucchini. The only thing that Glowface and Mr. X have in common are building model train sets. *'Lorenzo Suave' (voiced by Tom Kane): Member of S.N.A.F.U. and Glowface's right-hand man and butler. Lorenzo seems to be an amalgam of all the villainous second-in-command spy clichés: he is stylishly and impeccably dressed with a mustache, goatee, a scar along one cheek and both an eyepatch and a monocle. Lorenzo is much more intelligent than Glowface, and sometimes has to maneuver him into completing his plans when Glowface begins one of his rants; though Lorenzo is human, he is most likely S.N.A.F.U.'s mirror to Home Base. He becomes upset when Glowface claims, after he took off his horrid disguise and introduced himself, that no one cares. He along with the S.N.A.F.U minions are the most commonly appeared S.N.A.F.U workers of Glowface. However when Glowface was sick as well as the other S.N.A.F.U. agents he proved to be a better villain than Glowface or any of the others members. As Tuesday X is the most "normal" of the X heroines, Suave is the most "normal" of the SNAFU villains. *'Sasquatch' (voiced by Randy Savage): A member of S.N.A.F.U., Sasquatch appears to be half-animal, and has a roar that can hypnotize or brainwash animals to do his bidding. He is probably the strongest member of S.N.A.F.U. His goal is to return the animals to their rightful place as masters of the planet. He continuously refers to himself in the third person (i.e. "Sasquatch is the mightiest of all!"). *'Brandon' (voiced by Jason Schwartzman): Member of S.N.A.F.U. and nephew of Glowface. Brandon is a very nice, even somewhat gallant boy, but unfortunately he is working with his uncle as an intern for S.N.A.F.U. He has a crush on Tuesday, and the two occasionally date (even planning dates in the midst of a battle), much to the dismay of both the X's (who don't much like the idea of Tuesday dating in general) and Glowface (who doesn't like the idea of Brandon dating the daughter of his arch-nemesis at all). Mr and Mrs. X are fairly open-minded about the relationship; on the other hand, Glowface harasses Brandon about his new sort-of girlfriend whenever possible but sometimes serves as a duetagonist in other episodes rather than real antagonist. *'The Scream Queens': Members of S.N.A.F.U. They are a duo of Banshee-esqe sonic-boom-screeching cheerleaders. They never seem to talk. *'The McVampires': Members of S.N.A.F.U. The McVampires are a family of hillbilly vampires. They are most likely a parody of the infamous hillbillies the McCoys. *'Bio-Harold': Member of S.N.A.F.U. A buff guy in a bio-suit. *'Missing Link': Member of S.N.A.F.U. A dirty guy who looks like a chimpanzee/human hybrid. *'Some Old Guy' (voiced by Tom Kane): An old man. He is not actually a real member of S.N.A.F.U. (he just thought that the photo shop where Glowface tricked the X's was the nickel store). He frequently appears as a joke with the rest of the S.N.A.F.U. agents when Glowface introduces all the S.N.A.F.U. agents present in a battle. His voice volume and dramatic tone increase with each name coming to conclusion with the most dramatic introduction being that of "Some Old Guy". *'S.N.A.F.U. Minions': Glowface's Minions and footsoldiers of S.N.A.F.U. They wear uniforms with their heads encased in globes. Their faces are never seen, but the silhouettes of their heads are seen in those globes. They have their birthdays celebrated each month on a day called "Cake Day" for any footsoldiers who have their birthday in that month. Carlos Ramos voices the S.N.A.F.U. Minions. *'Copperhead' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Half man, half machine. Unlike Glowface, he never stays in one place for long. It was never actually revealed that he is part of S.N.A.F.U., but he is "The most evil of all evil spies". He has power over magnetism (like that of Magneto in X-Men), but he runs on a large battery in his back. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X%27s http://thexs.wikia.com/wiki/The_X%27s_Wiki Category:Cartoons Category:NickToons Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Animated Sitcom Category:Comic Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Hall Of Fame Wiki